Bloodlust
by Ttoria-strife
Summary: Un engaño que le costara la vida a uno de los gemelos que poco a poco despues de conocer al otro ira perdiendo la vida y de trasfondo una historia de amor, desesperación, sexo, dos enemigos y la sed de sangre que domina
1. Cap 1: Beautiful Tragedy

Oh!! Otro fan fiction Koukou (: realmente queria escribir algo asi, es por que estuve leyendo un libro de Las Cronicas Vampiricas [de la Autora Anne Rice] escribe muy bien, les recomiendo sus libros… y pues se me ocurrio escribir algo asi, los nombres de los capitulos seran de canciones que me gustan mucho :3 aquí esta el primero : Beautiful Tragedy – In This Moment, espero q les guste, espero reviews con sugerencias & criticas, solo no me dejen mi autoestima por los suelos gracias!!

**C****apitulo 1: Beautiful Tragedy**

Casi siempre, solía preguntarme ¿Quién soy yo?, y la pregunta nunca era respondida, solía a veces mirarme al espejo y no me reconocía… veía mi tez, era sumamente pálida, mis ojos que de un azul profundo se convierten en color cobre cuando estoy hambriento, mi corta melena negra, despeinada y alborotada, mis facciones, convertidas en algo mas fino que lo normal, mis extremidades delgadas pero aun así escondían una fuerza de mas de 1000 demonios, cualquier persona con un roce de mi mano quedaba congelada, pues estaba completamente frío… en ocasiones parece que yo estaba muerto… pensándolo bien, yo estoy muerto desde hace ya 6 meses, mi madre quedo devastada por la noticia que el Doctor René le había dado, ¿quien iba a pensar que después de mi muerte mi madre se mudaría a Inglaterra para olvidarlo todo? Para olvidarse de mí…

Igualmente en momentos me sentía Agradecido con René Klein que salvo mi vida en ese Hospital. Pero en otros momentos yo me sentía la persona mas vacía del planeta y me preguntaba ¿de que sirve vivir eternamente si no tengo razón para hacerlo?, podría un humano normal morir de inanición y yo por inanición hacer morir a un humano, esto me hacia reír de muchas maneras, veía a todas las personas normales, hacer sus vidas normales y yo que a primera instancia parecía una persona normal, no poder vivir normal… miles de sensaciones me matan por dentro, soy un monstruo, un terrible demonio, un animal con sed de sangre, no soy mas que un maldito engendro que por volver a ser normal daría lo que fuera

-ah- suspire y mire mi cara una vez más en el espejo… mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi hermana Yami que llamaba a la puerta

-¡Kouichi, apúrate se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela!- escuchaba su aguda voz a través de la puerta y solo respondí –Yami… no quiero ir a la escuela hoy- en verdad no me sentía con ganas, ya que en unas semanas seria mi cumpleaños numero 18, según yo un gran paso para un adolescente… pero no para mi, pues me quedaría con el aspecto de uno de 17 para siempre, ya no crecería, ni maduraría físicamente, solo la experiencia era la que se iría acumulando a través de mi eternidad

-Kouichi, sabes que si quiero arrancar la puerta ¡puedo hacerlo!- sonreí torcidamente y solté una leve risita.

-esta bien, entonces René terminara matándote- era cierto, si Yami quería podía arrancar la puerta de mi cuarto sin esfuerzo alguno –además… ¡si arrancas la puerta me veras completamente desnudo!- grite alegremente y en tono burlón

-¡Ay por favor Kouichi, como si nunca en mi vida te hubiera visto desnudo!- dijo molesta y harta, parecía que no iba a terminar aquí -¡sal ya! ¿Qué no entiendes que se van a molestar mis papas?- mientras ella seguía reclamando yo reía en silencio, a veces vivir en esta familia tenia sus Pros: Yami me hacia reír con sus estupideces, Jacob era el mejor hermano cuando lo necesitaba, pero cuando no… no era mas que un monstruo que siempre peleaba conmigo.

Me hubiera gustado mucho tener un hermano cuando era humano, hubiera sido la mejor cosa sobre la faz de la tierra: jugar, comer, reír, dormir y hacerlo todo juntos pero ahora era como un sueño abstracto nada más.

Termine de arreglarme mas rápido que de costumbre, no me importaba como me veía en realidad, pues siempre en la escuela me sentaba a la mesa con mis hermanos, nunca nadie nos hablaba pero eso si, éramos los chicos mas populares de la escuela.

Yami por ejemplo era una chica de 19 con una belleza impresionante: Alta, de tez muy pálida al igual que yo, sus ojos eran grandes, redondos y tenían un color aguamarina muy parecido al del mar caribe, su cuerpo se describía con una simple palabra: Escultural. Mi hermana poseía el mejor cuerpo y la mejor cara de la escuela Saint. Bernard, también tengo que añadir que era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido, tenía uno de los promedios mas altos de la Preparatoria, si no el más alto de todos, mi hermana era perfecta, solo tenía un pequeñísimo defecto: era un vampiro, como toda la familia Klein.

Jacob igual de 19 era un vampiro muy fuerte físicamente, al igual que mi hermana Yami e igual a ella era muy, muy guapo: tenía una melena rubia que parecía estar muy bien cuidada, ojos color cobre (debido a la edad ya no podía esconderlos), su cuerpo era de estatura promedio y era igual algo delgado, a veces sus músculos salían a relucir cuando peleábamos o cuando íbamos de caza, un atleta total de la preparatoria.

Yo… solo era simplemente Kouichi, quien a veces pasaba desapercibido por los pasillos de la escuela, aunque debía admitirlo, era popular con las chicas.

Vivir con esta familia se había convertido en una Hermosa Tragedia pues estaba vivo, ellos me habían dado la vida que había luchado por continuar en aquella camilla de hospital… una tragedia, por que nunca me imagine ser parte de una unión Familiar de vampiros, René se había convertido en el padre que en mi vida humana no tuve y Jade se había convertido en mi madre… aunque nunca superara a la madre que tuve de humano... –que no daría por verla de nuevo…- Salí de mi habitación y vi a mi hermana mas molesta que de costumbre

-Buenos días Yami-le dedique una sonrisa y baje las escaleras de la casa Klein

-Kouichi… ¿estas listo?- dijo jade quien estaba esperándome en la puerta –supongo que si je, después de 1 mes ¿Quién no esta listo?- Jade sonrió, me dio un beso y se despidió de mi.

Mire mi reloj, me sorprendí ¡era realmente tarde!, y no quería llegar barrido a la escuela, pero tenia que hacerlo, así que tome mi mochila y comencé a correr para llegar temprano, debo de añadir que los Vampiros tenemos fuerza sobrenatural, corremos mas rápido que un humano normal y podemos cargar mas peso, me sentía algo afortunado de poder hacer todas estas cosas y sentirme poderoso por al menos una vez en toda mi vida. Finalmente escuche las campanas de la escuela que anunciaban en inicio de clases

-¡noooo llego tarde otra vez!- me apresure aun mas y con fuerza casi sobrenatural abrí la puerta del salón de clases cayendo torpemente frente al maestro y mis compañeros de clase, en el piso escuchaba todo tipo de burlas, pero… se escuchaba una voz diferente, una mente extraña que no podía descifrar, me levante del piso en "piloto automático", sacudí mi ropa y mire hacia el frente, primero, para ver al profesor molesto por haber llegado tarde y por haber hecho esa entrada tan… "espectacular"

-Llega Tarde otra vez Joven Klein- dijo molesto y mirándome con despotismo –Lo siento profesor…- fui directo hacia mi silla y me di cuenta que había otro asiento vacío a mi lado izquierdo, mire a Leilany y le pregunte de que se trataba todo, ella dijo que habría un nuevo estudiante que recién había llegado a la ciudad, su nombre era Kouji Minamoto pero que aun no sabían mucho de el

-Gracias Leilany- le sonreí y ella se puso completamente roja. Unos momentos después la puerta del salón de clase se abrió y entro la directora de la escuela con…

-El es Kouji Minamoto y estará estudiando con ustedes todo este semestre- me quede pasmado al verlo entrar al aula

-¡QUE!- bueno… ni tan pasmado pues me salio ese grito de lo mas inconciente de mi ser, y al gritar me caí de la silla en la que estaba sentado se hizo un alboroto donde todos me voltearon a ver e igualmente al ver a Kouji todos tuvieron la misma reacción, pero es que era inevitable… el chico era completamente idéntico a mi, a excepción del cabello que tenia amarrado en una coleta larga que pasaba de los hombros y del tono de piel, que el mío era completamente pálido casi del color aspirina y el de el a comparación del mío estaba un poco bronceado

-¿Algún problema? Joven Klein- pregunto la directora molesta por mi indisciplina y Kouji solo me miro, me perdí en sus ojos azules como el océano y estudie lentamente sus facciones y su cuerpo, llegue a un punto donde mi estudio era mas por morbo que por otra cosa, no me importaba que fuera idéntico a mi… yo solo me fijaba en su trasero que para mis gustos no estaba nada mal.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miro desconcertado, supongo que por el enorme parecido que teníamos… llegue a pensar en la teoría que dice que hay una persona idéntica a ti en un lugar del planeta, y quien se veía primero, moría, pero _chack mate _yo no puedo morir

Las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco y parecía que Kouji y yo nos conocíamos de otra vida o algo así, yo mas que nada quería descubrir por que se parecía a mi, por que se me hacia el ser humano mas profundo y el mas bello de todos… sentía algo, siento algo… pero realmente no se que es.

Fin del Primer Capitulo


	2. Cap 2: Into The Light

D: okay se pasan de mal plan u.u nadie me dejo reviews del capitulo ToT la historia es asi de MALA? Aww no espero q no D: bueno… si se de cómo 5 personas qe lo Leyeron pero mis flojos no quisieron dejarme review!! Ok este capi se llama Into the light es una cancion de In This Moment [como ven me gusta mucho este grupo :3] ok disfruten!

**Capitulo 2****: Into The Light**

Escuchaba mis pensamientos mezclados con los de Kouji Minamoto, su vida era tan impactante… el ya había viajado por todo el mundo con su Padre y con su madrastra, practicaba Kendo y en su escuela pasada había formado una banda de Punk donde el era el vocalista, la banda se llamaba _Non Fact Again* _y era impresionante la cantidad de conciertos que habían dado, nunca lo había escuchado cantar, pero me imaginaba que tenia una voz melodiosa, si su voz al hablar era como el mismo canto de los Ángeles… tendría que imaginarme su voz al cantar.

El timbre de salida sonó casi por arte de magia y todos nos levantamos exhaustos de nuestras sillas como era costumbre, mire a Kouji salir del aula de clase frío y sin compañía, corrí a alcanzarlo, las preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza y debía haber una explicación lógica para que se pareciera tanto a mi, y para que mi fascinación por este hecho haya comenzado a abrumarme tanto desde el primer día que lo vi…

-Minamoto- me mostré frío y me puse a caminar a su lado, presiento que las cosas no Irán bien desde este punto. -¿Qué pasa Kouichi?- mi sorpresa de que me llamara por mi nombre era notoria, hasta a mi cara pálida le entro un leve rubor color rosado, planeaba preguntarle con tono enojado, pero su voz no me dejo continuar y el tomo la iniciativa con la pregunta -¿Por qué te pareces a mi?- me sorprendí, ¿acaso este débil humano podía leer la mente? –eh Kouji yo…- interrumpió -¿no era eso lo que querías preguntarme?- se mostró rígido pero al mismo tiempo su voz tenia un tono dulce y fluido, algo que hizo que me derritiera por completo –bueno… si era lo que quería preguntarte- el me tomo de los hombros y se acerco con enojo a mi – ¿y tu crees que se el por que de nuestro parecido?- comenzó a alzar la voz y el sol comenzó a salir…oh no… debía hacer algo, si el sol me tocaba yo…

-¡estuve a punto de preguntarte por que pensé que sabias la respuesta de la pregunta!- levante mi voz y el comenzó a empujarme hacia el árbol del patio y pensaba para mis adentros "Kouji sigue así" -¡tu y yo podemos ser hijos de la misma madre!- levante aun mas la voz, llegue al punto de gritar, entonces el comenzó a empujar mas rápido y yo por fin llegue a toparme de espaldas con el árbol -¡no digas eso, mi padre me dijo que yo era hijo único!- los dos seguíamos discutiendo sin bases y sin fuentes -¡¿Pues que otra explicación le encuentras mas que tu y yo podríamos ser hermanos!?- sus brazos me tenían acorralado en el árbol, no era algo que no pudiera manejar, con un simple movimiento podía liberarme de sus "opresoras manos", era tan fácil, su fuerza era la de una hormiga comparada con la mía, podía burlarme de esta cuando fuera, donde fuera, pero no quería, se vería bastante raro… perdido en mis pensamientos contemple su cara, facciones casi perfectas, con una expresión molesta y gotitas de sudor cayendo de su frente, contemple sus hermosos ojos azul profundo que me miraban con rabia por el comentario que acababa de hacer, sentía su respiración, agitada aun sentía sus manos amenazadoras acorralando mi cuerpo contra ese árbol, el mundo se silencio, solo estábamos el y yo, mi fascinación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba contemplándolo el era como mi espejo, y no puedo evitar pensar que… realmente me gusta mi espejo, estábamos cada vez mas cerca y mi fría piel sentía por primera vez en 8 meses el calor humano , un calor inigualable, que brindaba el cuerpo de Kouji Minamoto… mm... solo pensar en su nombre me daba escalofríos, y sentía algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido antes, mire sus labios, y de mi boca se escapo una sonrisa lujuriosa… ¿Qué pasara si…?

Libere mi cuerpo con una brutalidad sobrehumana y tome sus brazos, para que ahora el no pudiera liberarse de mi, lo acerque mas a mi cuerpo, solté sus brazos y tome su cabeza entre mis manos, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta fundí mis fríos labios con su calida boca, por un momento, creí que el iba a separarse de mi en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaran, pero para mi sorpresa el beso fue lo mas placentero, mi corazón muerto comenzó a latir después de 8 meses de inactividad, sus labios me daban el sabor mas exquisito que nunca haya probado en mi vida, sentí latir su corazón y escuche su respiración chocar contra mi nariz, y escuche… escuche correr su sangre por su cuerpo, algo que despertaba mas un deseo carnal que hambre. _"Se que puedo hacerte daño pero tu sabes que este beso no dolerá en lo mas mínimo" _ .mi cuerpo recibió el calor que tanto buscaba y vi un sol… un sol que no quemaba ni mataba, entre a la luz [Into The Light] y gracias a el y solo gracias a el… me sentía humano de nuevo.

Detuve el beso pues escuche una voz llamando mi nombre, para mi desgracia ella había visto todo: la pelea, el sol, el beso y lo peor era que ya no había marcha atrás, vi por encima del hombro de Kouji y vi a mi hermana Yami horrorizada por lo que acababa de pasar

-oh… ¡YAMI!- Grite lo más alto que pude para hacerla reaccionar, pero simplemente no pude

-¡Kouichi Kimura Klein!- mi hermana estaba horrorizada, se que es lo que vendría después, la cara perfecta de Yami expresaba decepción, horror, tristeza y enojo, era una combinación de emociones que yo había causado en mi hermana… no podía salir, estaba entre Kouji y el Sol y veía a mi hermana del otro lado del patio mirándome, matándome con esos ojos color aguamarina que hipnotizaban, no… Yami… por favor, vi que estuvo a punto de llorar, sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de sangre, debía evitarlo, si alguien la ve, ¡nos descubrirán! Corrí hacia mi hermana lo mas rápido que pude y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a ella, abrazándole, y para mi sorpresa el sol no me hacia nada…

-Yami…. Yami por favor no llores- ella se libero de mi abrazo y seco sus sangrientas lagrimas con su mano –Kouichi me decepcionas- ella dijo con tristeza y arrebato –pe-pero Yami por favor ¡déjame explicarte!- mis palabras salían de mi boca, pero mi mente no carburaba alguna excusa coherente para decirle a Yami -¡Cierra la boca Kouichi, aquí no hay nada que discutir!- ella se alejo molesta y le pregunte avergonzado -¿Regresaras a casa?- la mire a los ojos, habían cambiado a color caoba y ahora su mirada era penetrante, parecía una navaja ultra filosa que cortaba hasta el pedazo mas rígido de mi ser –Yami… por favor, no le digas nada a René- le suplique tristemente, ella suspiro y se volvió hacia mi con una cara afligida "_yo se que te decepcione, y lo siento, pero… es que si te digo el por que de mi acción seguramente no lo entenderías hermana" _

-no le diré nada… además seguro que a estas alturas ya le debió de haber llegado un informe con lo que hicimos en la escuela… y tú… ¿tendrás el valor para volver a casa?- pregunto preocupada pero al mismo tiempo, sarcástica, yo perfectamente sabía lo que me esperaba: una tortura mortal en la casa Klein y de seguro unos cuantos meses sin comer. – Si… iré a casa, soy lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarme a René-

Mi hermana dio un suspiro profundo y se alejo corriendo.

Me volví a Kouji y crucé la parte del patio soleada sin ningún problema, el me miraba avergonzado, sus ojos azul profundo estaban nublados, llenos de ira, y con nerviosismo tapaba su calida y exquisita boca con su mano, se avergonzaba de verme y yo me avergonzaba de verlo a el, me acerque e intente tomar su brazo, el no me dejo, se alejo de mi

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi… ¡¿Entendiste?!- dijo muy enojado, tomo sus cosas del piso y se fue corriendo directo a su casa… estuve tentado en seguirle, pero no tendría caso, me rechazaría como hace unos segundos.

Mientras caminaba a casa solo una pregunta pasaba por mi mente… una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta

"_¿Qué clase de Monstruo soy?" _ Y la respuesta era _"Un Vampiro"._

Fin del segundo Capitulo


	3. Cap3: How To Dismantle an Atomic Bomb

Uuuyyy perdoon x tardar tanto D: esqe estoy en temporada de examenes y apenas me da tiempo de escribir u.u! todo en la prepa ha estado muy pesado últimamente ¡! Y en este cap el fic dara un giro bastante nais…. Los dejo con **"**_**How to dismantle an atomic bomb"- u2**_

**Capitulo 3: How to dismantle an atomic bomb**

Mientras caminaba a casa solo una pregunta pasaba por mi mente… una pregunta de la cual ya sabía la respuesta

"_¿Qué clase de Monstruo soy?" _ Y la respuesta era _"Un Vampiro"._

Todo me daba vueltas, y mis pensamientos eran completamente ilógicos – ¡bah, basura!- decía molesto mientras pateaba una lata de coca-cola, tenia algo de miedo, miedo por que la parte vampiresa de mi ser fuera a salir en cualquier momento, esa parte que en veces hablaba en sueños y que me repetía hambrienta _"Hombre por Hombre, Gota por Gota"._

Camine hasta mi casa sin parar y por fin llegue al "palacio" Klein, en realidad , yo amaba la casa en la que vivía, era una casa de dos pisos, pero de verdad era espaciosa, todos los hermanos Klein teníamos habitaciones enormes para nosotros solos, era una casa Azul muy tenue, de dos pisos, abajo se encontraban la cocina, el comedor, la cochera y la sala de juegos, música y la sala de estar, la cual tenia un enorme ventanal que compartía con mi habitación que estaba en la parte de arriba de esta, si… mi casa era como una mansión, pero prefería llamarle palacio.

Entre a la casa y vi a mis hermanos sentados en el sofá rojo de cuero de la sala, se sentía un ambiente muy pesado, pareciera como si una navaja cortara el aire y penetrara hasta mi garganta, el mundo se había movido y parece que mis hermanos, mis padres y yo tendríamos una pelea. En ciertas ocasiones podía calmar a Jack es como si supiera como desmantelar una bomba atómica con precisión y astucia, sin errores ni defectos, es que yo siempre fui perfecto –ha- reí.

"_tu hermana te esta observando, tu hermano planea atacarte, y el arquitecto René Klein va a sacarme, ¿no te sientes orgulloso de que esto pase?". _ Canturreaba mi contraparte vampiresa… yo se que en cualquier momento… yo… yo soy…

-eres un tonto… te dije que te descubrirían, que tu secreto no duraría mucho, ahora te va a encerrar- la hermosa chica rubia que tenia frente a mi lo dijo muy claro, me va a encerrar… no podré salir tan fácil, me morderá y después... después el ya no podrá controlarse, si ni siquiera yo puedo controlarlo, yo que soy el, el que es yo… Ca…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Kouichi… o debería decir: Caos?- soltó una leve risa y sonrío torcido – veo que mi hermano tuvo su primera aventura, y bueno… no fue precisamente con la chica mas guapa de todo el instituto Saint Bernard, jajaja eso seria imposible ¿no crees Yami?- decía mi hermano en tono burlón, Yami solo lo miraba de reojo cruzada de brazos, pasmada en el piso de madera de la sala, intentando buscarle una razón al hoyo que fue hecho por las polillas.  
-Ya déjalo Jacob- dijo con enojo e intención retadora a mi hermano –el podría ligarse a la chica que quisiera, no necesita estar en el equipo de soccer como tu, Jacob eres un tonto- seguía mirando el piso de madera, Jacob la volteo a ver con enojo

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Yami?- se acerco a mi hermana lentamente… - ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna? Eh… ¿eso?- Yami soltó una risita casi inaudible, se levanto del sofá y se puso frente a Jacob  
-No, lo que quiero decir es… ¿a ti que te importa si Kouichi se beso con Kouji?- la imagen que estaba presenciando era de lo mas inquietante: dos vampiros con fuerza sobrenatural, molestos, peleando por mi causa, seria como una explosión, y en esos momentos era cuando me ponía a pensar, ¿Dónde esta el switch de la bomba atómica?

"_No existe tal Switch" _ Contestaba burlonamente.

Seguía mirando a mis dos hermanos impresionado, veía como Yami luchaba por defenderse y defenderme, y veía como el cabeza hueca de Jacob trataba de proteger mi hombría, ¿Qué no entiende que el beso fue un A C C I D E N T E? De repente, mi vista se puso completamente borrosa, mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalear y caí desmayado casi por arte de magia, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en otro lugar: una habitación muy simple, completamente blanca, una cama, un tocador con espejo, un foco, un televisor y un closet, era un cuarto normal, no había de que preocuparse hasta que…

-Vaya, Vaya, no hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad?- apareció una persona completamente igual a mi, solo que no era Kouji… cerré mis ojos para asimilar bien la situación de lo que sucedía, los abrí lentamente y mi cara se volvió una faz retadora y altanera

-Caos… tiempo de no vernos, ¡que alegría!- dije en tono sarcástico y retador  
-¡Pero Kouichi! Si nos vimos hace unos momentos, cuando Bese a Kouji ¿lo recuerdas?, ese dulce beso que me devolvió a la vida después de mi largo sueño- Caos se acerco a mi, el era como mi reflejo, solo que sus ojos eran completamente rojos, como los de un vampiro hambriento, René para castigarme, lo utilizaría y por el que Kouichi no saliera, que la familia se quedara con Caos – Cada vez te sientes menos humano ¿verdad? No te preocupes, es solo temporal, hasta que yo salga y créeme, no falta mucho tiempo… hummm… de hecho ahora que estas dormido, a René se le facilitaran las cosas por que no puedes resistirte- me miro con desprecio y comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente, como un loco recién salido de un manicomio, ciego por la luz del día, y un _Daywalker* _que acaba de descubrir su don de poder caminar bajo el ardiente sol desértico sin morir, era simplemente fascinante la locura de Caos  
-Caos, ¿Por qué besaste a Kouji?- pregunte serio y el vampiro dejo de reír –dímelo sinceramente- el me miro y sonrío  
-¿Qué acaso tu no querías que yo lo besara?, bueno… si te pones a pensarlo, tu no hubieras tenido las agallas para hacerlo, y desde que lo viste te fascino el chico… por que era igual a nosotros ¿no es así?- este tipo sabe jugar bien sus cartas yo comenzaba a molestarme muchísimo  
-¡BASTA Caos!, si, si hubiera tenido las agallas para besarlo, y también no importa si siento fascinación por el, es que… nunca había visto a alguien igual a mi, alguien que no fueras tu…- el tono de mi voz bajo completamente, baje mi mirada algo cabizbaja, pero luego fue completamente firme, la subí de nuevo y mire las orbes rojas de Caos

-¡ha, ha, ha! No me hagas reír Kouichi Kimura, desde principio a Fin tu tuviste un enfermo deseo por ese chico, has perdido tu oportunidad galán ¡ahora me toca a mi divertirme, y no creas que será una diversión inocente!- mi vista se volvía a nublar, comenzaba a marearme y a híper ventilar, el cuarto se ponía oscuro y el ambiente pesado, no podía cargar mas con mi cuerpo era como si millones de toneladas cayeran por encima de mi, caí al piso con mi cuerpo adolorido, y la única figura que podía distinguir era Caos, quien caminaba Amenazadoramente hacia mi, se acerco y toco mi cara, el vampiro rozo mis labios con los suyos

-eres tan guapo… si no fueras yo ya te hubiera hecho mío desde hace muchísimo tiempo te hubiera mostrado el cielo… lamentablemente tu eres yo y yo soy tu… no puedo hacerlo, aunque me gustaría, además tu no aprovechas tu físico, yo lo haré por ti ahora que caminare en tu cuerpo, ¡hasta el próximo encuentro Kouichi!- nuestros labios hicieron contacto durante unos segundos, luego el se levanto y se desvaneció

-Caos… Caos…- pero volví a desmayarme, cuando me di cuenta, René ya había desmantelado mi bomba atómica.

Volví a abrir los ojos el mundo real, sentía un horrible dolor en el cuello, mire a mi alrededor, había un charco de sangre en la sala, sangre que despedía mi cuerpo… me pregunto ¿Qué habrá hecho René conmigo?

-Caos… Levántate- Escuche las palabras de René Klein mas cerca de lo que parecía, y por arte de magia mi cuerpo se levanto del piso, fue una acción casi por inercia, involuntaria, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que yo: Kouichi Kimura Klein, ya no controlaba las acciones de mi cuerpo… mi Contraparte vampiresa lo hacia, si el quería retarme… estaba bien, aceptaría el reto.

-Tengo hambre René- dijo caos ahora controlando mi cuerpo y mi voz. _–Kouichi, espero que no te moleste, te quedaras dormido un MUY buen rato, así nadie me detendrá para poder divertirme a solas con Kouji- _ volvió a hablar, pero ahora para sus adentros… tal parece que no quería interrupción, dicho esto, caí en un sueño profundo… olvide todo, espere nada, ahora Caos tenia el control

*_Daywalker: Que puede caminar en la luz del día, el termino se utiliza para los vampiros que pueden caminar bajo el radiante sol sin ser lastimados, suelen ser vampiros muy poderosos._

Fin del tercer capitulo

Ojala que le hayan entendido por que… creo que no me exprese muy bien en este :S es la presión de los exámenes u.u, porfaaaa déjenme Revieeews!! T_T


End file.
